


pattern

by serenbach



Series: Detective Ivy Langford [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Early Book One, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Spider Daemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Ivy smiled to herself a little as Tina walked away. Tina had never thought it strange that her daemon had a tarantula form, not like some people who would flinch away whenever they spotted Kes as he rode on her shoulder or on the top of her head.
Relationships: Female Detective & Tina Poname, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain (hinted)
Series: Detective Ivy Langford [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	pattern

Ivy stared at the case board long enough that it started to look blurry. The only clear thing on it was her daemon’s red back as he skittered between the pictures, trying desperately to find some sort of pattern, some sort of reason for these two murders were that were so similar and yet so different.

She was still staring at it when Tina poked her head around the door, her own daemon draped around her neck, ready to go home. “Where are your new friends?” she asked, grinning brightly.

“Around somewhere,” Ivy said, smiling back, a little tiredly. There was always at least one member of Unit Bravo around when she was at work. She wanted to appreciate the help – she _did_ appreciate the help – but she didn’t need her hand holding just because it was her first case.

“Well, don’t you two stay here too long,” Tina said, giving her a pointed look.

“No promises,” Ivy replied honestly.

Tina shook her head fondly. “Kes, I’m relying on you to be the sensible one.”

Kes scurried in a circle on the board in response and Tina laughed, waving as she left.

Ivy smiled to herself a little as Tina walked away. Tina had never thought it strange that her daemon had a tarantula form, not like some people who would flinch away whenever they spotted Kes as he rode on her shoulder or on the top of her head.

Bobby had been one of them. He had never hidden the fact that he found Kes _difficult_ to look at. In hindsight, that should have been her first clue, but never mind.

As she stared back at the board, she wondered idly if Adam was afraid of spiders, before taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes, surprised at the direction her thoughts had taken.

She must be more tired than she thought, to be wondering things like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent daemon au ficlet for my Detective Ivy. According to this [quiz](https://app.ex.co/stories/laurenb90/what-is-your-daemon), red knee tarantula daemons indicate a person who is hardworking, as well as a perfectionist, stubborn and independent, all which suit Ivy well! 
> 
> If you have any headcanons for your Detective or Unit Bravo, feel free to share, I love talking daemons!


End file.
